The invention relates to the area of medicine and may be used for bioadaptive correction of man's functional condition.
Known from the level of technology are methods of influencing the body by biological feedback, where biopotentials, mainly of brain electrical activity are recorded, transformed and the obtained electroencephalogram (EEG) is processed to isolate, from the spectrum, a certain frequency band that corresponds to alpha-rhythm, and then a control signal is formed generating sound effect on the body with the level proportional to alpha-rhythm in the EEG spectrum (see USSR Authorship Certificate No. 1124922, class A 61 B May 4, 1998; USSR Authorship Certificate No. 1780716, class A 61 B May 4, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 3,896,790, class A 61 B May 4, 1975).
Psychophysiological effect on man in the above methods, however, is limited by control of alpha activity which does not allow to effectively correct functional condition of the body.
Also known is the method of body functional condition correction with optimization of parameters of external effect on the body which includes recording of physiological parameter biopotentials, transformation and processing of the obtained information with calculation of a biosignal characteristic parameter which is transformed into a control signal, and external effect signals are formed on the basis of the data obtained (see USSR Authorship Certificate No. 1745204, class A 61 B May 4, 1992).
In this case the external effect, e.g. background sound, is selected from various prerecorded phonograms that differ in volume, rhythm, and tone, using biological feedback to optimize deviation of current characteristic value of the selected biosignal registered during correction of patient's functional condition from the estimated one determined in the preparatory mode. These prerecorded phonograms, however, are of random nature and may not fully correspond to individual features of the body, which reduces effectiveness of man's physiological condition psychophysiological correction by external effect of physical factors, e.g. sound.